The New Avatar
by Adolphus
Summary: If Harry's baby brother, David, is the Boy-Who-lived, then what of Harry? Thrown away for his famous baby brother, Harry's childhood is similar to Voldemort's. Where Tom Riddle found comfort in snakes, Harry found comfort in his elemental powers. Full Summary inside. Rated M for the odd mention of M rated subjects.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. He is not the weak canon Harry Potter, so don't try and bash me for adding and removing several factors. Neither do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary: **If Harry's baby brother, David, is the Boy-Who-lived, then what of Harry? Thrown away for his famous baby brother, Harry's childhood is similar to Voldemort's. Where Tom Riddle found comfort in snakes, Harry found comfort in his elemental powers. Follows the Canon's plot, but with much bigger AU's story. Harry is three years older than in the canon's plot, older brother to the Boy-Who-lived. This story is inspired by _Harry and the Veela _by z-bond and _Harry Potter, Rise from Dust_ by Bluezz-17. I am fiddling with both plots and storylines. Also in my story, James and Lily got together in 1976.

0

**...~][oOo][~...**

**Harry Potter, The Last Avatar**

**...~][oOo][~...**

0

**Prologue**

Hello everyone, Hadrian James Potter here, broadcasting live within my mind to my own audience; my conscious.

Let me tell you a bit about my self. We'll start really simple.

I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of the United Nations, Former Minister of Nations and Former Agni Kai World Champion for England. Brother to the Man-Who-Conquered or The Boy-Who-Lived. I am also on my death bed. Two hundred and fifty years-old. I have lived quite a life. I am also what people of the past called the Avatar. A reincarnated spirit as old as time itself.

To tell you my tale we need to start at the beggining...

0

**31st July 1977**

A red headed woman in one of St' Mungo's Hospital rooms was weeping in pain. She struggled to preserve her consciousness as she delivered her first born son. The man next to her was attempting as best he could to calm the woman down, and encouraged her. Said man who had fainted several times repeatedly, as did a now unconscious body on the floor.

She panted from exhaustion, her body was drenched with sweat. Mustering her final ounce of strength, she took one last huge breath and pushed her baby out of her body. The shrieking cries indicated a new life had been born. She smiled through her exhaustion, and the man beside her, grinned ecstatically. The pair radiated happiness.

Though she was losing consciousness rapidly, it was not enough to prevent her from seeing her baby and desiring to embrace him. As soon as the healers finished her delivery, they obliged to her wishes. They handed the baby into her outstretched arms once he was cleaned. The man next to her lent her his aid as she struggled to reach out for the baby. Her face exploded with happiness, smiling so brightly. She forgot her fatigue when she watched the sleeping form of her baby.

"Congratulations, Miss Evans, on a healthy baby boy. A beautiful baby as well, may I add," the healer said with a smile. "What are you going to name him?"

Lily Evans exchanged a look with the man before shifting her attention back to the healer with a smile. "Hadrian. Hadrian James Potter."

The healer smiled, nodding her head. Subsequently, she left the couple alone to spend time with their newborn.

For a while, silence was the only thing in the room before all of a sudden, Lily called out to the man, "James..."

"Hmm..." James Potter wasn't really paying attention to the woman, too distracted holding one of his son's tiny hands, still grinning like an idiot.

"You asked me a question last night and my answer is yes. I will marry you." The man's attention was snatcched away from his sons face, a mirror of his own, to look back at his beautiful girlfriend, mother to his first born.

"..." James now openly gaped at his love, before a slow grin spread across his handsome face. He beamed at Lily. He had never felt so happy in his life. Not only had he just become a father, but the very same night the woman he loved, agreed to marry him. He couldn't help but pull his new fiance into a heated kiss.

Neither noticed a certain dog animagus wake up. The family of three and Sirius Black, (the unconscious man), failed to notice the spirits of past Avatars look on in sadness as their were no more benders in the world, to train this new reincarnation of themselves.

0

**31 October 1981.**

The wind howled with ferocity across the blackened sky as the thunderstorm conquered the clouds. Rain poured down relentlessly over a lone man dressed in robes and a cowl.

He had not trusted any of his followers to escort him on this imperative mission. He had to do this alone. Lord Voldemort, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord of Wizardry, marched with authority toward his target. Throughout the travels of his youthful life, Voldemort had never been one to trust such asinine things as prophecies and the like. But the moment his spy informed him of this prophecy, his stone heart sank into a huge hole, slowly falling deeper and deeper into an endless pit.

The Dark Lord marveled at this prophecy, willing it to be false and yet fearing it to be true. Now, he narrowed his eyes at the distinct cottage, just a few steps away. The cursed cottage is where the mark of the prophecy lay. To ensure his rampage through the Wizarding world continues, he needed to eliminate this threat that held the ability to shake his entire foundation. Soon, there would be nothing left to end his reign and he'd be closer to wiping every last, pathetic muggle.

Now the Potter's secret keeper had revealed to him the location where they lay hidden, the child could run no more from him. With a wave of his wand, the door exploded. A high-pitched screech shattered his thoughts. Without looking, he soundlessly cast a dark curse in the girl's direction, decapitating her. Looking over the body, his lips curled downward. The body didn't belong to that mudblood filth. The Potter's weren't here.

Boiling in rage, he screamed, permitting a huge flow of magic to damage his surroundings. The door blew off of it's hinges, the windows smashed and several other items exploded. The Dark Lord's anger was incontravertible.

With a swish of his wand, the disapparation ward fell. Just as he was about to flee, cries of a baby emanated from the upper level of the house. Voldemort froze, a ghost of a deadly smrk adorning his snake-like features. Stalking to the staircase, like a predator after its prey, Voldemort was smirking maliciously.

There, at the last door, was a voice soothingly telling the baby to be quiet. Chuckling evilly, he blasted the door open, causing a small boy to jolt in surprise. Red eyes stared with interest at the crib, though what fascinated him most was the small boy, no more than four years old, gazing at him with fierce emerald eyes.

"Do you not fear me, boy?" Voldemort hissed in a dark voice.

"No, you're just a big ugly and foul meanie!" the small child exclaimed without any ounce of fear to the most feared Dark Lord.

Voldemort's eyes flashed in amusement. "Ah, how I've forgotten the delightful experience of being a child, so fearless and innocent-like. Pity that I show no mercy for children, however I do congratulate you for standing your ground at the sight of me, Lord Voldemort. Not many people have managed such without trembling. Now, stand aside, it is not you that I'm after. Stand aside, boy!"

"No! Don't touch my brother! I won't let you" the boy shouted, angrily throwing his arms out, as if to shield the baby. But instead of the desired effect, an unknown force pushed the Dark Lord into the wall, back straight.

A snarl of rage erupted from the deformed man as he winced and shrugged off the powerful gust of wind that shot out from the boy. Cocking his head to the side, Voldemort glanced at the small 4 year-old as he glared up at the man. But his face showed suprise at what happened. Lord Voldemort's lips curled up into a sneer as he looked from the baby in the cot, to the small boy that defied him more than what most of the pathetic mudblooded filth light side can do.

"Very well, if you desperately wish to defend your brother, then I suppose you shall die for him. Nonetheless, young Potter, your brother will die tonight!"

Leveling his wand, Voldemort's eyes gleamed gleefully in anticipation as he aimed his Yew wand right between the eyes of the brave Hadrian Potter. "Avada Kedavra!"

The killing jet of green light hit Hadrian Potter right above his right eye, the point blank, and the his head recoiled before something tingled inside Hadrian.

Bright white light replaced the normal killing curse green eyes, before Hadrian's lips curled up into a snarl as he glared at the reptillian Dark Lord. It halted the killing curse just before it reached him and his brother.

Voldemort's eyes were wide in shock, never before had he stumbled upon such magic. Then a shield popped into existance, and as it turned pure white Hadrian desperately flung his arms out. Three energies mixed together. Air, bright emerald green fire and the killing curse.

An ear-piercing, inhuman scream erupted from the cottage, followed by the cries of David Potter. Bit by bit, the snake-faced man was ripped to pieces, replaced by a pile of black ashes. Not a single living body was there to witness the shrouded shape disintegrate into emptiness.

As this happened several more pops faded in and the Order of the Phoenix members ran at the house, while Ministry members tried to keep back the crowd of muggles, witches and wizards alike.

Hadrian had quickly fell into the pits of blackness, as his young core had been changed and drained due to his rather young body using a powerful emotional state. As so Hadrian didn't see his parents coddle his brother or Albus Dumbledore's wand roaming over both childeren. Fortunately Hadrian was sent to the school by Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing.

'The baby is the boy of the prophecy, but I will keep a close eye on the eldest Potter' Dumbledore thought before his twinkle stirred again, a bit dimmed.

"Lily, James. I introduce you to the savior of the Wizarding world, David Potter!" He exclaimed.

0

**Two years later!**

Hadrian James Potter, now six, scowled in anger as his 'oh-so-loving' parents doted on his younger brother. On his fifth birthday Hadrian had figured out why his parents neglected him, and because of this Hadrian had long ago understood that his beloved family thought of him as a lowly being, like a rat. And considering who betrayed the Potter's then the term is like the worst insult known the man, well not really, but it was in the Potter household.

But of course Hadrian yet again got nothing from anyone. Seeing the manipulative old man, Albus Dumbledore, Hadrian watched in curiosity as he led his parents to a room which was only accesible by house-elf tunnels. Luckily, or rather not depending on your point of view, Hadrian cut fit in them. Sure he had to crawl, but he still managed.

By the time he arrived at the eavesdropping zone Hadrian heard most of the conversation.

"...it is better for young Hadrian to go to his aunt and uncle's house, so he doesn't get jealous of his brother. Besides, has he ever produced any magic. For the Greater Good, I implore you, place him with muggles. Let him grow up without the anger and jealousy of his brother."

However Hadrian was shaking with anger for the audacity of the old man, so he didn't hear his parents response. Ever since that night, Hadrian had been practising his gift of air and fire manipulation, which he learnt made him an elemental. Potter's are infamous to produce the odd elemental over a couple of generations, but they only controlled one power. Be it fire, air or water.

Finally after two years the power of the Avatar State awakened and Hadrian unleashed a tremendous shockwave that destroyed his wing in Potter Manor.

Then with a sharp explosion, which caused half of David's wing to explode, Hadrian vanished...

0

Yes! I am back. For some stupid reason every time I write a story a new idea pops up in my head. Honestly it's a nightmare. Like with the Growing up Black, I just got bored, which is not at all good. Sorry readers, I might get around to it but with the new school year around the corner, I thought that it would be wise to do this now than under the stress of GCSE's in the school months...

Review, follow or favorite and some advice or questions will help me a lot.

_Typed,_

_Adolphus_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fire and Air

Hello guys, how you all doing. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites.

I was thinking of transporting him back to the future when he dies, retaining all of his memories, knowledge and skills. Also their will be some Dumbledore bashing, I mean c'mon the guy is powerful, but he's only human. Everyone makes mistakes and he is very redeeming, most probably due to his childhood. He dabbled in Dark Arts but redeemed himself after his duel with Grindewald in his eyes at least and maybe he thinks that everyone is a caring indavidual, besides pure scum like Bella, Tom and Fenrir.

I actually had a OC pairing in mind, but who says he can't have both. Most probably the OC will be in the sequel. Azula and Harry for Book 1 and the OC for Book 2. Oh and no magic for Book 1, well maybe the odd glimpse of his animagus.

0

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. He is not the weak canon Harry Potter, so don't try and bash me for adding and removing several factors. Neither do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary**: If Harry's baby brother, David, is the Boy-Who-lived, then what of Harry? Thrown away for his famous baby brother, Harry's childhood is similar to Voldemort's. Where Tom Riddle found comfort in snakes, Harry found comfort in his elemental powers. Follows the Canon's plot, but with much bigger AU's story. Harry is three years older than in the canon's plot, older brother to the Boy-Who-lived. This story is inspired by Harry and the Veela by z-bond and Harry Potter, Rise from Dust by Bluezz-17. I am fiddling with both plots and storylines. Also in my story, James and Lily got together in 1976.

**0**

**...~][oOo][~...**

**Harry Potter, The Last Avatar**

**...~][oOo][~...**

**0**

**Of Fire and Air**

**8 BSC**

Hadrian, still in the Avatar state, appeared infront of a group of Monks with arrows on their heads. Gasps of shocked disbelief ran rampant throughout the council chambers. The boy, the same age as Aang blinked and before their eyes his body formed into the former Avatar, Roku. Shock and disbelief flashed through their faces. Monk Gyatso, an old friend of Roku opened his mouth to speak.

Roku placed a hand up and the Monks queited down. Roku opened his mouth and the voice of the Avatar spirits flowed out.

"The boy is an Avatar of the future. In his future their are no benders alive. Some species has hunted them to extinction. He was born with a natural affinty to both Fire and Air. He should learn Fire first, then Air with our current Avatar Aang." He told them and still disbelief was on their faces until Monk Gyatso nodded.

"Roku, my old friend. Do you want me to take the child to the Masters', Ran and Shaw?" asked Gyatso, with a knowing smile on his face. Roku returned it with a grin and inclined his head once.

"Once it is finished, I will take him under my wing. Give him my knowledge on Firebending. Teach him within my spirit form." He then glanced sternly at the Elder Council of Air Nomads. "However, you need to teach him Airbending. Perhaps he can join youn Aang's Airbending training. But a word of warning, once he has mastered all four elements, and the Avatar State, he has to return home." Roku finished with a mischevious smirk on his age old face.

The Monks shared one look and then nodded. A swirl of Fire and Air later, and there stood the new Avatar of the future.

0

**8 BSC, Later That Day**

Escaping from the Southern Air Temple with two 6 year-old boys should of been easy. If it weren't interrupting the teaching for said age group. Gyatso's trip to the ancient Sun Warrior temple was still hard, due to the food and scrolls to occupy the young children during their long trip.

Gyatso sighed again, life just wasn't fair.

0

Hadrian felt weird. Actually he felt that he kind of deserved to feel like this. First, his oh-so loving parents had branded him a squib. He! The heir to House Potter. Then the same feeling from that...that...that night came back.

He felt the power and the destruction behind. Unbeknownst to him, but his parents finally remembered him after the wings exploded. Unbeknowst to him, his parents will search for him for a year and a half, but will never finding him.

Now he was on a massive bison, a sky bison, with one of the Monk Elders and a young bald child, the same age as he. After the Monk introduced himself as Gyatso and the child as Aang, Hadrian introduced himself to them. The duo of Air Nomads blinked at the name and Aang noted 'it's a weird name'.

"As is your names, Aang and Gyatso." Was Hadrian's response. Only Gyatso laughed and Aang's response was to shorten it to Harry. The newly dubbed Harry just scowled at Aang, who grinned cheekily in response.

The flying had gone on for about half a day before Harry dared ask where he was going. When he was younger, such questions resulted in him getting locked in his room with no food.

"We, my young friend are going to the Ancient Sun Warrior temple. You, Harry, will get the ability of Firebending." Then when reading the young future Avatar's face, Gyatso smiled knowingly.

"If we are succesful then you will begin Air and Firebending training with the other young Airbenders. But you will also be trained in the arts of Firebending by a very talented bender. And an old friend." Gyatso finished. Harry nodded and Aang laughed at his new friends grimace.

It was nearing sunset when they arrived at the ruins. Gyatso simply ignored their questions and led them to an advent calender. (**A/N: Just watch the episode in book 3 for the explanations**).

Sitting down in a medative pose, Gyatso motioned for the boys to copy him.

"Aang, Harry. To meditate you need to clear and organise your mind, (**A/N: I am taking this from several HP fanfics where he masters Occlumency this way.**), Airbending traing focuses on resitance, defense yet is a strong counter-attack. To be able to Meditate completely, ones' enviroment must be peacful, quiet. This is one of many reasons why many of our Air Temples' are high up. The other main one is that it is a defense system to stop people slaughtering them." Here Gyatso cleared his throat quickly and started again.

"Also it helps to keep yourself centred in a fight. By masking your true emotions, unlike most benders', who rage, fear, anger and greed, you will always have an edge because that is what makes one unpredictable." Once Gyatso finshed he sat cross-legged and closed his eyes.

The young boys quickly copied their teacher and soon the only sound was wildlife, Gyatso's Sky Bison, Unga and the roaring fire.

"Aang, Harry." said Gyatso, without opening his eyes. "Air is the element of freedom and as such, when we meditate, we release our spirit that wonders, much like a leaf in the wind. We also meditate to sharpen and hone our instincts to be better in tune with the world around us." Gyatso lectured wisely. Aang and Harry both frowned, their faces contorted into determination as they struggled to let go of their mind, to let it wander about.

0

It had been two hours since the trio consisting of an Elderly man, and two small children had arrived at the Ancient Sun Warrior Temple in the Fire Nation and now the trio had settlede down near the edge of the ruins.

All three of them had chores. Aang had been charged to look for firewood and small food like grapes, lychee nuts and noodles for Aang and Gyatso and roast duck for Harry.

The trio ate their meal in silence with the occasional remark and statement from Gyatso and before the six year old boys knew it was dark.

"Bed time boys." Was all Gyatso said before he slipped onto a patch of fur on Unga. Exchanging looks both Hadrian and Aang scrambled after the older man.

0

**8 BSC The Next Day**

"Nonetheless, young Potter, your brother will die tonight!" - "Stand aside, boy!" - "No!" - A flash of green and the eyes of the Avatar State...

...Harry bolted upright covered in sweat. Breathing heavily he glance around him and saw Gyatso making tea and Aang still asleep. One glance at the sky confirmed the time. The sun was rising in what he presumed was east and, if followed the time flow from where he was from, then it would set in the west.

Awake and refreshed, Harry thought that he might as well get up and help Gyatso. Standing up and strechting his 6 year-old body, Harry walked toward Gyatso who silently handed him jasmine tea and some moon peaches.

"Harry," said Gyatso after a couple of mintues of silence. Looking up Harry saw an expression on Gyatso's face. One of concern. The last time someone had been concerned for him he wasn't allowed to visit Potter Manor anymore. Both Sirius and Remus had been stopped from visiting him as James Potter's jealousy knew no bounds and he couldn't take his 'best mates' spending more time with his firstborn son.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about your...sleepless nights, remember myself and the other Monks' are here to help." Gyatso then turned away when Harry nodded stiffly, still unused to affection. Satisfied, Gyatso walked over to Aang and gently shook the youn monk awake.

Once Aang had eaten, Gyatso packed up his equipment and walked with Aang and Harry trailing behnd him.

Stopping just short of a gold door with a celestial calender, Gyatso told Aang to meditate and once he was sure that Aang wouldn't come out anytime soon Gyatso turned to Harry and informed him about what was happening, where they are and why they are here.

"Harry we are at the ancient ruins of the Ancient Sun Warriors. The first Firebenders'. To be able to have favor from the Masters' then you need this Old Firebending form, The Dancing Dragon." Gyatso paused to allow this to sink into the 6 year old. Harry, however seemed to be taking it all in suprisingly well.

"Then you will be viewed by the Masters' and if they grant you it, the true understanding of Firebending. As you know you are from the future and are a future Avatar, Aang's past life, Avatar Roku has agreed to personally train you in Water and Earthbending." Still seeing Harry's expressionless mask as one of calm Gyatso continued.

Inside Harry, however, was a completely different story. His emotions all mixed between shock, disbelief and more shock. _Shocker_. When Harry did eventually come back to his senses, Gyatso was teaching him the form. Howevere when he got near the end, Harry realised that the person walking him through the steps of the Dancing Dragon had a brilliant white beard and long flowing hair that was shoulder height and hazel eyes which held of both knowledge, pride and shame.

Harry knew who this was of course. Avatar Roku. The past Avatar smiled reasuringly at Harry and lead him to a small shrine concealed behind a cliff.

They climbed the steps up and Roku explained to the future Avatar what the fire is.

"The fire you see is the eternal flame. The first fire that was ever bent. Bent by the dragons who gave it to their mortal followers, the Sun Warriors." Roku explained. Gesturing wordlessly to Harry, who entered the Avatar State, Roku controlled his movements to collect some of the eternal flame to give to Ran and Shaw.

Once he exited then Roku led him up to the top of the mountain, near where the mountain is split in two, connected to eachother by naught but a platform.

"Young one," said Roku making Harry look at him. "When this is over the only way you can contact me is through meditating when I will personally teach you Firebending."**1** Making sure he had his full attention, Roku then told him to walk up the steps while he called the Masters'.

Harry did just that and when he was near the top he was very nervous, but refused to show it. Suddenly a huge horn blasted through the air and sky. Turning around quickly, Harry noticed Roku vanish and Gyatso's body being replaced with the former Avatar's.

Inhaling through the nose and out through the mouth, Harry bowed and presented the fire of the eternal flame above his head. Suddenly the platform shook, and to Harry's embarresment, anger and shocked disbelief as one blue and one red dragon flew simultaneously out of each cave, an began circling. Fortunately they didn't seem to notice Harry. Unfortunately the fire had died out giving him nothing to offer the dragon masters.

With that thought Harry recalled what Gyatso had said.

"The Ancient Civilisation of the Sun Warriors' were esteemed as they where the first people to gain the ability to bend fire." He had said wisely. "The Dragons' were harsh in their teaching, but their training methods, no matter how harsh were effective. Soon the Sun Warrior's formed a technique that the dragons' copied. The Dancing Dragon." Once he had said that, Gyatso had guided him through the movements. When Gyatso had deemed his Dancing Dragon good enough, Gyatso immediatley demanded to see the form. Once he was satisfied, Harry was led further on into the temple.

With that thought in mind, Harry brought up the Dancing Dragon routine and flowed through it, like a leaf in the wind. It was only when he finished did he open his eyes to see both of the Dragon Master's glaring at him without any emotion.

They landed on either side of the pedestal and opened their massive jaws to let loose a stream of fire. Closing his eyes automatically, Harry was shocked when no pain reached him. Looking around him Harry noticed the many, many colours. Purple, green, yellow, red, blue and orange. He watched in awe as the knowledge of Firebending, the True way of Firebending was stored in his mind.

0

**6 BSC**

Two years later a better looking and muscled Harry Potter stood before his mentor, friend and past life as he past on the title of Master Firebender to a young, eight year-old Harry.

"Harry," said Roku in his wise voice (Don't you just love that voice?)"I bestow upon you the title, Master Firebender." Harry bowed to his mentor and accepted the title with a happy smile on his young face.

"You are now ready to learn Airbending, alongside Aang, and hopefully master it when he does." Roku shot Harry one last look before he faded like fire.

"Good-bye my young pupil." said Roku as his body faded, leaving Harry to collect himself before going to the room he had stayed in the duration of his firebending training.

Putting on the light fabric robes of the Fire Nation and running a hand through the jet black, shaggy hair(Zuko in the Firebending Master's) Harry then headed toward his animal companion, Ares, who's emerald green scales glittered in the morning sun.

"Hello Ares." said Harry, gently stroking the big dragon's head as he pulled out the lightweight saddle he had made especially for flight.

_Hello Harry_, said a soft voice inside his head. Harry grinned. Ever since Ares had hatched for him, Harry had was able to converse either inside his mind or normaly with the dragon.

After securing the saddle, Harry then strapped on some saddlebags that contained the various scrolls and techniques that Roku had taught him over the years, as well as some spair clothes. Harry then got a bag of dried food that could last him a few days before he reached the Southern Air Temple.

0

**3 BSC**

11 year-old Harry Potter stood infront of his brother in all but blood, Aang as he paced needlessly a puzzled frown upon his young bald head.

Currently the 11 year-old and 10 year-old where trying to figure out a prank for the Monks, specifically Monk Gyatso. Suddenly a bright smile developed on Harry's face as he walked forward and informed Aang.

0

_-Time Skip-_The Next Morning_

The hallway to the Monk's Council Chamber's were peculiar. Peculiar for the simple reason. They looked _slippery_ dangerous. So when one tired and slightly hunch-backed Monk walked their yawning and didn't see the floor he ended up slipping and sliding into a huge fruit pie.

The laughs and giggles of all the Air Nomad children ensured that Harry and Aang weren't in trouble, especially when the lemurs deciced to sample the fruit pie.

Still laughing and clutching their stomachs, Harry and Aang practically ran from that part of the Air Temple to the bison/dragon stables to get Ares and Appa. Also they brought their Glider Staffs, just in case.

When they were in the air, Harry and Aang felt like they were free. Detached and could think freely and without burden. During the first couple of months of learning airbending, Harry had perfected some forms and had even caught up with Aang's progress, before both of them started to throw themselves into their studies.

As Harry Mastered Firebending first, the Monk's decreed that he didn't need his Airbending tatoos, a symbol of Mastery of Airbending, when he completed his Airbending training. There is also the fact that Aang and Harry could master said element at the same time. All they need is one move to perfect.

As they where going up to the cloads for a better access to their thoughts as the peace and queit in the clouds provided that.

"Hey, Arva," said Harry, before he finished mentally._ Do you want to go for quick ride, girl?_ Arva growled her approval and Harry grinned before hopping on her back gracefully.

Arva then launched into the air and flew effortlessly through the air. Harry just noted Aang say his command to Appa, 'Yip, yip!' to take off into the sky.

Harry was smirking then and shared his thoughts with Arva on the dancing dragon, who moved through the moves easily as if Harry was guiding her on the floor.

Then Harry had an epiphany. _Arva, fly closer to Appa!_ Harry thought to his animal companion, who complied.

"Hey, Aang!" shouted Harry, flying to catch up with the ten year-old Airbender.

"What?" he shouted back, looking at him with a bored expression on his face.

"How about we create a move?" asked Harry, and when Aang looked at him bewilidered Harry explained, "Like we create a move each to complete our Airbending training. Plus we can teach each other along the way." Harry elaborated.

Aang nodded and the two boys discussed certain Air and Firebending moves that they could blend together to create a new one.

0

**0 BSC**

Harry Potter, Master Fire and Airbender, seethed in rage at the injustice his little brother and his father figure, Gyatso, were facing by the Monk Council.

He walked to Aang's room to try and reassure him it would be okay. Just as he was knocking, Harry stumbled into a tearful Aang and lead him back inside his room.

"Shh, Aang, it will be okay. Gyatso won't let themm take you away." said Harry, but Aang shook his head.

"We could leave for a few days and go back, couldn't we Harry?" asked Aang, sniffling slightly. "Couldn't we?" asked Aang again. Harry took one look at his brother, smiled gently and nodded his head. After getting a couple of provisions and extra clothes, as well as their gliders, Harry and Aang set off to the south.

When they where just dropping off, a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere and Harry and Aang desperately trying to control their animal companions.

Soon enough they had to fly low enough to not be hit by lightning. After a few minutes of flying low, a massive tsunami wave appeared and struck Aang, Appa, Ares and Harry, succesfully knocking the breath out of them.

Then the Avatar State kicked in and Harry and Aang used the bending of water and air to make a massive figure eight out of two massive air balls...

0

Wow, I've been writing that chapter for a while now, and I won't be suprised if it is quite shit. So yeah, leave a review on your opinion and I'll try and get back to you

Typed,  
Adolphus


End file.
